


The Newest Addition

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, Barbecue, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just all the fluff guys, Married Life, Parent Tony Stark, Partying, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Protective Tony Stark, Reader finds out she's pregnant, Reader is Pregnant with Rogers Baby, Reader-Insert, Retired Avenger, They just really making the most of being together, Tony is Shook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the one where nothing hurts and its all good, endgame? i dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: The worst of the worst had finally passed and the avengers all could finally rest. Reader and Steve had also settled down, putting their past behind them. They found out she was pregnant and called in their friends for a party to make the announcement. Let's just see what her father has to say about that.





	The Newest Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anon: Hello, i really really love your writing 💗🙈 Can i request a Steve x Stark!reader where it’s post-endgame, Steve and the reader settle down. They found out the reader is pregnant then they host like a barbecue or something and invite Tony, Pepper, Morgan and the rest of the Avengers to make the announcement. Just smthn really cute and fluffy 💓😋

Let's make something clear. Tony will never say he despises Steve. He never would. Simply because he doesn't. The guy's made his fair share of mistakes, some are bigger than most, and especially personal, mind you. But no one's perfect; everyone makes mistakes. As much as he hates to say it, Steve Rogers is a good man and he's honored to have him on his side as his friend and as a family.

With that being said, in the subject of his daughter... well, all he can say is that his [Y/N] can definitely afford to look for more options.

Nothing personal. Tony mostly blames it on his father instincts.

When Tony thought he lost his daughter in the snap forever, he was devastated. It was to the point where he didn't even think that he deserved to start a family and be happy when his firstborn had untimely died. The only thought that [Y/N] would've wanted him to be happy kept him striving to be as happy as possible.

He would've given everything to have her back and finally get his family to be whole. And Morgan longed to finally meet the older sister her parents always told her about.

So when they finally had a way to bring everyone back, and they did, only with a few minor setbacks here and there, all was right in the world again.

Now, Tony could afford to freely worry about his dearest girls again, especially his eldest and her choices with her men. But when Tony saw how happy Steve made her, and how fast [Y/N] managed to bring the light back to Steve's eyes, he couldn't be anymore happier for the both of them.

After all, who was he to get in between that?

* * *

[Y/N] blinked at the plastic stick on her hand. The situation barely registering in her mind. It actually happened. "Steve..."

She pursed her lips. Her throat suddenly dry as her hands started to shake. It finally happened. "STEVE!"

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed from outside the bathroom door. It bursted open to a panicked Steve, eyes darting fast to every direction before landing on his wife who was sitting on the floor. "[Y/N]!"

"What!" He asked, placing his hands on both sides of her face, trying to pull her attention back to him. "What's wrong!?"

"Tell me what's wrong," Steve anxiously repeated, but instead of answering, [Y/N] pushed the object to his hands. Steve furrowed his brows at her, only getting more confused until he got his eyes on what she handed him. "What's thi.."

His words died down in his mouth as he finally got a look of what was in his hands. _Two lines._ Pregnant. He felt as if his heart had stopped.

"You're pregnant?" His voice wavered as he glanced down at her. "[Y/N], you're pregnant?"

[Y/N] breathed out a laugh, the whole thing feeling much like a dream. "Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Steve shakily exhaled, glancing back down at the stick before back at [Y/N], eyes teary, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah," [Y/N] whispered, putting her arms around his neck. "We're going to be parents, Steve."

He wrapped his own arms around her, overjoyed. "We're going to- oh my god, [Y/N]."

* * *

"Oh come on, it's been a while since the team has gotten together."

[Y/N] can't believe that she has to argue about this with Steve. He knows they should announce it before [Y/N] started showing. Their team may have retired from being the Earth's mightiest heroes but that doesn't mean they're getting slow. They would surely find out sooner or later so, it'd be better to tell them first.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," Steve defended, "I love it. I do."

"It's just-" he sighed, pursing his lips, only making [Y/N] more anxious for his answer. She hit his shoulder, making Steve laugh. "Just what exactly?"

Steve glanced at her as she kept tapping her foot to the ground, waiting for this oh-so-important reason as to why Steve Rogers wouldn't let her throw one family party. She nudged and nudged him with her shoulder until Steve just closed his eyes and sighed. "What if you get too tired?" Steve finally slipped out.

[Y/N] blinked, staring him down blankly as her shoulders sagged at that answer. Steve waited patiently for her reaction, but instead, she turned around, now completely uninterested. Steve followed her steps, fending his stand.

"What if you ran yourself ragged over planning? What if something goes wrong and I won't be able to do anything?" He cut her off, stepping right in front of her, caging her in his arms as she glared at him. "It's an amazing idea, doll, but I don't want you to push yourself."

"Steve, hun." [Y/N] shook her head, taking Steve's hand and putting it on her stomach. "I'm going to be okay. We're _all_ going to be okay. I'm a fighter. We both are."

"I can handle it. Just trust me, okay?" [Y/N] smiled, fluttering her lashes at her husband, knowing she will get her way sooner or later and Steve knew that better than anyone. "...okay."

"There we go." [Y/N] giggled, reaching up to brush her lips against Steve before pulling away and sending him a warning glance. "You better not be like this for the rest of this pregnancy, Rogers."

Steve immediately shook his head, finding humor in her worries. "Oh no. I'm going to get so much worse. This." He gestured to himself, the corner of his lips perking up. "This is just the beginning."

"What? No..." [Y/N] shook her head at him, slightly alarmed.

"I'm just warming up."

[Y/N] deflated, the mere thought of being under Steve's overprotective laws for the next few months sounded like an absolute nightmare to her. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Steve cheered, a mischievous smirk decorated his face as he continued, "you go one month further and you'll see, I'll already be caring you around wherever you need to go."

"No, you're not. Definitely not happening. No."

Steve raised a brow. And before [Y/N] could say anything else, Steve bent down and carried her up bridal style in his arms with ease. "Steve!"

"Steven Grant Rogers, I swear, if you don't put me down!" [Y/N] wiggled and struggled against his arms but the man was completely immovable. She hit his chest and he just chuckled. "Goddammit, Steve!"

"Language, doll. The baby might hear."

* * *

"The Starks are here!" Clint announced to everyone as he noticed their car from a mile away.

Natasha chuckled from beside him, checking her watch and shaking her head. "A new record."

[Y/N] laughed, untangling her hand from Steve, leaning over his ear. "I'll go get them."

She walked towards the front of her house, smiling widely as the car pulled up in her driveway. As it parked, the door opened to reveal a small figure coming fast towards hers.

"[Y/N]!" Morgan exclaimed, running towards her big sister. [Y/N] bent down, getting ready for impact as she carried her up, placing her on her hip. "How are you, little bug?"

"I'm good! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!" She peppered her little sister with kisses on her face who made gagging noises until [Y/N] stopped, puffing up her cheeks in mock anger. [Y/N] only mirrored her face until Morgan just bursts in laughter.

[Y/N] finally put her down, sharing the same Stark smiles on their faces. "Nate is already inside. How about you go say hi?"

Morgan nodded, eyes twinkling at the mention of her friend before she ran dead on towards the house, shouting Nathaniel's name at the top of her lungs. It was no wonder that the young Barton was already waiting for her inside.

[Y/N] chuckled at her sister, watching with awe before turning back and opening her arms for the familiar redhead. "Mom."

"It's so good to see you, [Y/N]," Pepper wrapped her arms around her, holding tight. [Y/N] returned the gesture, missing her so much. She was truly the best stepmom anyone can every ask for. "You too."

"Ehem."

The two women glanced at each other, one's amused and the other having heard this one for far too many times, but he just poked his head in between them. "The dad's here."

"Not to be confused with chopped liver," Tony quipped, only to be shut up by the warm embrace of his daughter.

"I missed you, dad." [Y/N] chuckled as Tony awed at her, hugging her back, his robot arm resting comfortably on her back. He pulled away just enough to press a kiss on her cheek. "Missed you too, munchkin."

"I'm so glad you guys came." [Y/N] stepped back and motioned them to follow her inside, pointing at the backyard where all the ruckus was coming from. "Everyone's already here."

Pepper scoffed. "Blame him." But Tony only shrugged, not even bothering to feign innocence. "You know us, Starks, always fashionably late."

"I can vouch for that."

Steve walked towards the trio, settling right next to [Y/N] and placing his arm around her waist, smiling welcomingly at the Starks. "If [Y/N] wasn't hosting this barbecue, I'd bet every penny I have she'd arrive even later than you did."

"Hey." [Y/N] interrupted Steve, facing him, her forehead furrowed as she placed her hands on either side of his face.  
"Every penny _we_ have."

Steve raised his brows as [Y/N] reached forward, brushing her lips against his. He was a bit taken back but made no action of moving away. "My mistake," he muttered, letting his wife give him a soft peck.

Pepper awed, happy for her daughter while Tony felt like he was going to vomit. "Ugh, [Y/N] Stark, do you-"

"[Y/N] Stark-Rogers, dad," she corrected as she pulled away from a high-on-love Rogers, resting her head on Steve's shoulder. "You keep forgetting."

Tony raised a finger and pointed. "And I will continue to ignore."

He gestured to the two who was still acting like they were at the honeymoon phase, even after all this time. "Do you always have the need to show _this_ around? In front of everyone?"

"Tony," Pepper sighed, wordlessly scolding him with her tone but that didn't stop him. "What. Doesn't matter how old or how married she is, I'm still dad."

Pepper placed a hand on Tony shoulder, giving the couple an apologetic look. "Don't mind him. It's the age."

[Y/N] snorted out a laugh while Steve just bit on his own lip, leaving Tony to just stare aghast at his own wife, cheated and betrayed. "You did not just say that. I did not hear that from you."

After a few more words, Steve had excused himself, letting [Y/N] have some time with her parents. [Y/N] walked with the two of them, leading them to the party, greeting everyone they've seen. She had completely outdone herself. Everyone was here, down to their closest friends and family.

"So, what is this all about?"

[Y/N] raised a brow at her father as she handed Pepper some juice. "What do you mean?" She chuckled, brushing her hair from her eyes, glancing back to the party, appreciatively watching at how Thor was peacefully showing off his guitar skills to the kids while Sam and Bucky aggressively arguing in the back about who can flip better burgers. "What's wrong with getting together like this?"

[Y/N] smiled, glancing back to her paranoid dad. "We deserve it, don't we?"

Before Tony could present his starting argument, [Y/N] only stepped closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Just enjoy the party, dad."

With that, [Y/N] left her parents alone, making a beeline for the barbecue. Tony was left to watch his daughter as she checked up on Laura, telling the woman to go help herself on more food. She was undeniably glowing. There was a certain spring on her step that didn't sit well with Tony. It reminded him of the time she secretly dated Steve behind his back. Something felt off. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Pepper sipped her drink. "It's just the age, Tony."

"Wow, Mrs. Stark, I love you too."

It was a beautiful day and they were all happy to be together, just having fun with no danger in the midst. Bucky and Sam finally chilled after being reprimanded by Steve and losing the rights to grill to Bruce. Rhodey and Rocket was passing the alcohol to whoever would take it. Nebula was showing Peter, Morgan and the other kids the pictures she took from her last space adventure as the children would call it (although she insisted it was a very dangerous and very serious mission, not for fun). Tony was having a small meltdown, accusing Natasha of cheating because she can be better than him at a lot of things but beer pong wasn't it. The party was surely in full swing now.

"Wow." Clint whistled as he eyed [Y/N] take as much as she wanted, piling them high on her plate. "That's a lot."

[Y/N] simply waved him off. "Back off, Clint."

Thor, who was right next to [Y/N] with his own meat pile in his hands, backed her up, squinting his eyes accusingly at the man. "Yeah, back off, Clint."

"Not you, big guy." Clint leaned over at Thor who appeared to be a smudge bit offended and gestured over at [Y/N] slathering gravy on her food. "I meant, [Y/N]."

"The food on her plate could feed a small family."

[Y/N] poked her tongue out at Clint, completely unbothered. "My house, my meat."

"She has a point," Bruce agreed from behind the grill, flipping more burgers before he placed freshly grilled ones at [Y/N] and Thor's waiting plates. "Rules are rules."

"Then, let me offer our dearest host with the finest of drinks." Wanda walked towards [Y/N], holding two filled wine glasses in her hands, taking [Y/N] by surprise at how it was almost filled to the brim.

"I stole this off of Tony's collection years ago. I thought this would be a perfect time to pop it open." Wanda winked, completely ignoring an ' _I heard that_ ' a few feet away.

Wanda raised her drink, pushing the other wine glass on to [Y/N]'s empty hand. "Let's drink."

[Y/N] smiled back thankfully, her mind turning blank as she stared down at the liquid. "Thank you, um." She neared it to her face, fighting off a gag as the smell invaded her senses.

[Y/N] just handed it back to the woman in panic, momentarily catching her off guard, forcing [Y/N] to think of a quick excuse. "But- um, but I already had a glass and... I'm seriously aiming not to be this party's unforgettable moment."

Wanda lifted an eyebrow, never having heard [Y/N] refuse a drink before. "I'm sure just a few sips wouldn't hurt."

[Y/N] let out a small awkward laugh, eyes desperately searching the crowd for that specific face. Just her luck, Steve was looking for her too, eyes widening as he saw the situation she was subjected in.

"Excuse me, Buck," Steve muttered pushing his plate to Bucky's hand before the man can tell him off.

Before Wanda could push the glass back to [Y/N]'s hand, Steve had already snatched it from her. "And I'll take that, thank you."

"We don't want her enjoying the party too much too early," Steve reasoned with [Y/N] nodding apologetically right beside him.

"Boo!" Thor shot down from the sidelines, shaking his head at Steve with his burger in hand.

Wanda blinked, her arm still stretched before putting it back to herself, taking a sip from her own glass, judging Steve right through her lashes. "Right, almost forgot, Mr. No Fun is in the building."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, walking towards the drama, nursing his own need to tease Steve. "To think that married life would've changed him. Can't believe he's just gotten more uptight."

Steve narrowed his eyes, wordlessly asking why he'd add into the fire but Bucky only raised his paper cup at him.

"Uptight?" Natasha hummed as she appeared to the side, magnetized to any sort of event that's mission is to annoy Steve.

The woman didn't only glance at Steve but gave the couple a once over. Her eyes grazed over the two, calculating as she does. [Y/N]'s brows drew together as she humored whatever her friend was doing, covering her breasts from the invading eyes of the ex-agent.

But Natasha just stopped before she smirked, the unmissable glint of mischief on her they knew all too well. "But I _can_ make a wild guess if anyone wants to hear it."

"Nat." Steve immediately butted in, giving Natasha that warning look, only making the redhead smirk more and the others around them confused. [Y/N] just bursted out in laughter.

"There's no guessing that has to happen," [Y/N] continued to laugh, waving everyone off as Steve went silent beside her. "I'm just cutting out wine since day drinking isn't what it used to."

"Let's not make a big deal out of i-"

Steve squeezed her hand, effectively taking the words out of her mouth. [Y/N] glanced at Steve who was quietly staring back at her, a bit of hope present in his eyes. Her shoulders sagged as she received Steve's message. He only leaned in, the corners of his lips curling as he suggested it. "I mean, it's as good as time as any, right?"

[Y/N] tipped her head to the side. It's not like they planned on how to do it. They never really gave it an actual thought to be honest. She just took a deep breath and nodded, smiling back as an answer. Steve grinned at that, bringing her hand up to his lips and giving it a quick peck before glancing back at their dumbfounded friends with a newfound twinkle in his eyes.

"We actually have something we want to announce."

Steve's voice wasn't exactly the loudest. But almost everyone in the party stopped what they were doing. All conversations paused, all partying had ceased and all eyes fell to their direction. Even Peter had stopped his Spotify playlist, rendering the whole party to a standstill.

It wasn't long until the guests of the party had all gathered around, pushing Steve and [Y/N] in the front, excitedly and anxiously waiting for this announcement. [Y/N] blinked at the crowd, now unnerved of its size, even though it was filled with their closest friends and family. She was used to doing this for their company and for official avenger reasons but when it was something very personal like this, she's more than ready to tap out.

With that being said, [Y/N] had let Steve take the lead and the man has been going on and on about everything else that even she had tuned out parts of it. But after about five minutes, [Y/N] had glanced tiredly at her husband who was positively glowing as he went on with his charming speech that could battle their own wedding vows.

"And this is a foreign and new chapter in our lives and we are all thankful to have you all here to experience it with us. And..." he laughed as he turned back to her, giving off a boyish smile, feeling like he's on cloud nine. "There is really no easy way to say this but [Y/N] and I just wanted to share-"

"Long story short, I'm pregnant," [Y/N] blurted out to the crowd, earning some well-deserved gasps from the crowd as Steve's face fell.

[Y/N] stopped, licking her lips, now unsure as she glanced at Steve and whispered. "Or is it we're pregnant? I think it is."

Steve blinked at her, shocked himself as [Y/N] just smiled at him, all innocent-like. Steve just sighed, a bit defeated before nodding back towards the crowd. "Yeah, we're pregnant."

"Any questions?" Steve asked, eyes grazing over the crowd, waiting for anyone to ask anything. But much to the couple's confusion, there was absolutely none. [Y/N] narrowed her eyes at her friends, knowing them too much to have this stale reaction. "Nothing?"

The crowd stayed silent, all sharing different varieties of shock on their face, letting it sink in. That was until Bucky hummed a short sound of agreement and started to clap went it all dominoed to a crowd of their family giving them a touching (yet a bit cringey) standing ovation.

"Congrats!" Clint yelled, loudly clapping as Sam shouted proudly, "yeah, Steve!"

Bruce waved his hands around, completely beaming, holding back a few happy tears next to Peter who was recording the whole thing on his phone, wanting something remember it by.

"More children!" Thor cheered, clapping his hands enthusiastically, eyes teary as he fanned them. "Yes!"

The crowd then came up towards the couple, personally congratulating them both and making a big fuss. Morgan only squinted her eyes on them, completely confused. She placed her attention at her mom who was still clapping and tearing up at the sight. "What's happening?"

"Your sister's going to have a baby," Pepper gladly explained for her daughter with Nebula nodding right beside her, content in her own right. "Yes, and they will certainly be efficient."

"Does that mean I'll be an aunt?" Morgan's eyes widened with wonder as it finally sank to her. The idea of having someone smaller than her look up to her was just amazing. "That's so cool!"

"I guess I should've called it when Steve was blooming even harder than you are but I just thought that was the norm," Rhodes bantered as he hugged [Y/N] who laughed at him.

"Congrats, you two," Nat came up, looking for her hugs.

"I'm really happy for you both." Sam came up, clapping a hand on Steve's back before he whispered in. "You should name it Sam."

Steve just chuckled, lightly laughing as Sam raised his brows at him. "It's just suggestion but really, you should." Sam winked.

Natasha placed her arm on [Y/N], leaning over with her own agenda in mind. "I still need a little Natasha."

[Y/N] sputtered, narrowing her eyes at their two friends. "What is with you people and naming children after you?"

Bucky came up and gave Steve a big hug, congratulating them both. "Hey, as much as I'm really happy for the both of you. I really am," he paused as he pulled away.

The couple shared a quick glance before turning back at their friend. "What?"

Bucky shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets, not even stopping the amused smirk plastered on his face. "You should really check on your dad."

"I think he went into shock."

"Dad?" [Y/N] immediately called out as they both searched for Tony in the crowd. "Tony?"

When they finally found him, Tony was right there at the very back, frozen were he stood, eyes glazed over with his jaw unhinged.

They immediately walked up to the man who started to arc his back, suddenly out of breath. "Are you okay, dad?"

"Just when did- no- just-" Tony opened his mouth and then closed it, his words escaping him.

"Three generations of Stark," he grunted, clenching his fist, hissing the words through his teeth.

"Three. Whole. Generations and-" he glanced up at Steve before squeezing his eyes shut again as he groaned, "and the fourth's even gonna come out of you."

He feels like his soul had left his body. "God, I need to sit down."

Pepper came to his side, helping him up. [Y/N] worriedly stood beside him, unsure of what she could do. "We need a chair here," Steve shouted over to the crowd.

"Someone pass the defibrillator too."

"I heard that!" Tony shouted with a grunt. "Don't think I don't recognize your crappy voice, Rhodes!"

A chair was passed down and given to Tony to sit. He swatted everyone away, loudly complaining about how he's not _that_ old to be treated like this. He just needed to rest.

"Dad..." [Y/N] whispered, pure concern clouding her features. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint."

"I'm okay I'm okay," Tony repeated, taking measured breaths, giving off a little reassuring smile to [Y/N]. "That just took me by surprise."

[Y/N] nodded, her frown deepening, unconvinced. Tony just winked at her, taking on his playful facade before his eyes strayed towards Steve and his face just fell again. "Oh god."

After shooing everyone and assuring them that Tony was fine, the party continued. They whisked away Tony to the side as he wanted to talk the couple for a while.

They watched the others as they went on with the party, now in their honor of the upcoming Rogers that is about to enter the Avengers family. It was like they were already celebrating a birthday which was incredibly sweet but also kind of weird.

"I'm happy for you, [Y/N]. I am," Tony started, patting her hand as he smiled ever so softly at her, reminiscing of the times where [Y/N] was still young and wide-eyed. But now, here she was, strong, independent and was about to start a family of her own.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world and I know for sure, that you would be the most amazing mom." Tony tucked a stray hair to the back ear and cradled her cheek in his hand, before glancing down at her stomach then back at her. "And that kid is already the luckiest little trooper in this world to have someone like you be their mom."

[Y/N] breathed out a laugh, tears blurring her vision before she leaned closer and wrapped her arms tight around him. "Thank you, dad," [Y/N] whispered.

"You know I love you, munchkin." Tony rubbed her back, blinking away a few tears of his own as he kissed her temple before giving her one last tight squeeze. "You're always going to be my munchkin."

"I love you too." [Y/N]'s voice cracked as she pulled away, her lower lip lightly shaking.

"Don't cry," Tony instructed, his own voice wavering, eyes red and glassy as he tried his best to glare at his daughter. "We can't have a pregnant woman crying at a party. You should be glowing."

[Y/N] smirked, playfully raising a brow at her own father, "I'm not crying."

Tony smirked back, filled with nothing but pride, "that's my girl."

They shared a quick laugh, shaking their head at each other at how stupid they were being. Suddenly, Tony clapped, getting rid of all that drama as he sniffed, completely recovered. 

"Now, go." He gently pushed [Y/N], shooting her away before throwing his thumb at that tall blonde behind him.

"I have to talk to Mr. Big Shot over here," he teased, gesturing over to Steve who silently watched the exchange happen. Tony smiled, proud of himself before clenching his eyes shut as his whole body retreated, immediately regretting his own words, holding back a gag as what he said sunk in.

[Y/N] only rolled her eyes, never getting bored of her father's immaturity. She leaned in and gave her father a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't eat him up too much. It was a two-way street."

With that, she pulled away from him, leaving him with a sour look on his face as Tony turned towards her. "And that is something you _never_ say to your dad."

[Y/N] just laughed, motioning Steve to lean down. The man obediently followed, letting his wife press a soft peck on his lips. "I'll be over there," she whispered, just in case he'd need her.

Steve nodded, telling her to 'be careful'. [Y/N] gave his arm a squeeze before she walked away, going back towards the party, dancing her way in between Wanda and Natasha. Steve snorted, shaking his head and then placing his attention back to Tony who glared at him deadpan expression. The man kept that up, working over his own thoughts until Tony finally gestured for Steve to sit down beside him.

They sat next to each other, silent and peaceful, watching as the party went on without them. They started to play normal party games, all promising not to cheat with any superpowers. But knowing their friends too much, that rule will finish as fast as it was made.

Tony cleared his throat. "Steve."

"Tony."

Tony sighed, looking over at him, staring him in the eye. "Just take care of my daughter, Rogers."

"And my..." Tony paused, pursing his lips, taking a big gulp, just letting it out there. "My grandkid too."

"Of course, Tony. It would be my honor and my privilege to have a family with [Y/N]," Steve confessed, taking his words from the heart, knowing there was nothing in this would he wouldn't do for them. "I'll protect them with my life. I promise."

Tony tipped his head, unable to disagree with the man. Steve wasn't perfect; he was filled with mistakes to be honest. But [Y/N] loved him and Tony could never deny that he was good man. "I know."

The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the sight of their dearest friends and family smile, laugh and dance with each other. It was like nothing ever happened. The storm had finally passed them and now, they can finally find peace. Their eyes landed on [Y/N] who glanced their way. She smiled and waved at the two, happy to see the most important men in her life get along. They waved back, letting her enjoy everyone's company. Tony took in a deep sigh, letting it all sink in, reveling in the silence. That was until Steve broke it.

"So, if I call you dad-"

"Don't you fucking dare."


End file.
